Una segunda oportunidad
by azumi hyuga
Summary: NejiTen...one-shot, continuacion de "Mi dolor, es tu rechazo"...¿que paso con la relacion de Neji y Ten-ten despues de un amargo reencuentro?...


**Nota**: Naruto no me pertenece, si asi fuera...la serie seria muuuuuuuuuuy diferente, jaja.

Esta es una continuación de el one-shot "Mi dolor, es tu rechazo"...si quieren entenderle mas a este les recomiendo que lean el otro, es solo para aclarar unas dudas que se les presenten...ahora disfrútenlo

Nnn – narración hecha por mi

_Nnn – _pensamientos y recuerdos

- nnn – dialogos de los personajes

()()()() – cambio de escena

(nnn) – mis pensamientos o aclaraciones en caso de poner una

alguna duda...pregunten...

* * *

**Una segunda oportunidad**

**Por que solo soy eso**

En la habitación de una hermosa casa, despertaba una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos chocolates, los rayos del sol daban directamente a su cara, así que se dio la vuelta encontrándose a alguien que pensó no encontraría, pero se equivoco; éste la miraba firmemente y con algo de dulzura, solo pudo verla a los ojos y saludarla a su manera.

- Al fin despiertas ...

- ¿Te molesta? – siguió ella

- No

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y que?

- Por que el reclamo

- No lo fue – dijo él volteándose de frente al techo – solo me gusta provocarte

- No cambias ni con los años – contesto ella acostándose encima de el mirando fijamente sus ojos

- Tu menos, sigues igual de replicona Ten-ten

- No lo soy

Si.

- Al menos lo soy menos que tu

- Mentira

- Lo ves, ahí tienes la prueba, tu no cambias Hyuga

- Otra vez me dices Hyuga, para ti simplemente era Neji, ¿por qué el cambio?

- Jaja, ¿y lo preguntas? – contesto ella con una sonrisa en el rostro, al tiempo que se recargaba mas en el

- Si

- Neji, estas casado y con un heredero en camino, yo no pero tengo un hijo por el cual ver, y míranos, tu y yo estamos en la misma cama, haciendo algo que se supone esta prohibido y... -- El apuesto hombre no la dejo terminar, ya que sello sus labios con los suyos, después de ese beso hablo

- Al menos hay algo bueno en esto

- ¿Qué? – pregunto incrédula la mujer

- Que me dijiste Neji otra vez – termino de decir este para volver a besarla con dulzura, con cariño, con AMOR...si, ese era el sentimiento que emanaban los dos, pero...¿cómo habían llegado a eso, sabiendo que no estaba bien?

_000000000000000000_

_la noche anterior_

_La hermosa kunoichi Ten-ten caminaba directamente hacia su casa con algunas compras en mano, no tenia que preocuparse por su hijo, este ya contaba con 2 años y estaba en la casa del padre que era un shinobi de la aldea de la arena...(aclaro, shinobi retirado)ella por su parte, no tenia ninguna misión últimamente, así que se pasaba el rato hiendo a reuniones con sus amigas o perdiendo el tiempo por ahí, en fin. Entro a su casa a dejar las cosas tranquilamente y después se sentó a descansar, no paso mucho rato y tocaron la puerta, ella algo molesta se paro a abrirla, lo que no sabia era que hubiera preferido que siguieran tocando la puerta a ver a la persona que lo hacia._

_- ¿Tu, que haces aquí? – al ver a esa personita quiso cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero recordó sus modales así que no lo hizo_

_- Buenas tardes, también es un gusto – respondió este un poco molesto pero con un tonito de sarcasmo_

_- Pues no tan buenas, quieres decirme que haces en mi casa_

_- ¿Puedo pasar?_

_- No – ya estaba harta, iba a cerrar la puerta, pero cuando la pensaba azotar este la detuvo y entro rápidamente a la casa, a la velocidad de un excepcional shinobi_

_- ¿Es forma de tratar a tus invitados? – pregunto este haciendo que la kunoichi se enojara mas, realmente adoraba cuando se ponía así_

_- ¿A que has venido Hyuga?.. por que si vienes a burlarte otra vez de mi créeme que esta vez no me contengo las ganas de arrancarte la cabeza_

_- ¿Aun no lo olvidas?... – pregunto este con su típica frialdad, realmente era una pregunta estúpida_

_- Déjame rechazarte como tu lo hiciste y luego hablamos – contesto ella como si fuera algo lógico, pero en verdad ella no se daba cuenta de que sus palabras le dolían a él_

_- Ten-ten..._

_- Cállate y lárgate de mi casa – dijo ella acercándose a la puerta para abrirla, pero el Hyuga en un momento a otro le impidió el paso_

_- Déjame hablar – comento el_

_- No_

_- Quiero explicarte_

_- A estas alturas, no tiene caso_

_- Si lo tiene_

_- NO...ya no importa, vete_

_- No, hasta que hable_

_- Pues entonces habla solo..._

_- Por favor _

_La chica se quedo estática...escucho bien, haber procesando...SI...el Hyuga dijo ..POR FAVOR...vaya, en todos esos años de conocerlo nunca y repito..NUNCA, decía por favor, ni siquiera gracias, pero, por favor, esa palabra salió de su boca, pero tenia un tono entre dulce y algo melancólico, sin dejar atrás un poco de frialdad, la kunoichi volteo a verlo y vio a un Neji que jamás pensó ver, uno algo triste, con un poco de arrepentimiento, no podía faltar la furia, y también un poco de...alegría, todo eso se lo decían sus ojos._

_El shinobi dejo su orgullo atrás y dijo por favor, el hombre que nunca rogaba o pedía amablemente las cosas, el genio que tenia un orgullo inmenso, pidió con delicadeza algo, cuando casi siempre lo obtenía a la fuerza o peor. Neji no hizo mas que ver al frente y vio a una Ten-ten con una leve sonrisa en el rostro ,extrañaba una de esas sonrisas, observo esos ojos chocolate que tanto le gustaban y vio como esta se estaba algo confundida, nerviosa, pro toda esa furia que la envolvía hace escasos segundos, desapareció y fue reemplazado por un sentimiento desconocido, ¿alegría talvez?, no lo sabia, solo iba a aprovechar la oportunidad que Ten-ten y la vida le habían otorgado ahora._

_- Esta bien, que sea rapido – dijo ella sentándose en el sillón mas cercano_

_- Veras, yo no quería decirte todo eso – comenzó a decir el imitando a su ex compañera de equipo_

_- No, pero lo hiciste – dijo ella algo reprochánte_

_- Lo que paso ese día, cuando..._

_- Cuando te dije que te amaba, que significabas mucho para mi y de más estupideces – comento la kunoichi algo dolida, y como no, solo se gano una mirada fría por parte de su acompañante_

_- Si, lo hice por que no quería que sufrieras por mi culpa _

_- Jajajajajaja – la chica soltó una risa que no era de felicidad, si no de gracia y burla combinada con enojo, desesperación y fastidio, el shinobi solo la miro desconcertado – ¿sufrir?, acaso sabes lo que esa palabra significa, no yo creo que no_

_- Claro que lo se Ten-ten_

_- Siii, se nota_

_- ¿Por que no me quieres escuchar? Acabaríamos con todo este mal entendido de una buena vez – dijo el tratando de controlar sus nervios que ya lo estaban poniendo de malas_

_- Cual mal entendido, tu me dijiste que yo no era nada para ti, nunca lo seria, que no me amabas y que nunca lo harías, que error hay ahí, ninguno, TU me aclaraste todo eso con frialdad, con arrogancia y con la verdad en tus ojos, no me puedes venir a decir ahora, 4 años después que no era cierto_

_- No lo era_

_- Por dios no me mientas, sabes lo mucho que me dolieron tus palabras, sabes lo mucho que te llore, pedí y suplique al cielo que lo que me habías dicho eran solo mentiras, un mal sueño, una pesadilla, ja, pero entonces nunca desperté, Neji, tu no sabes... sufrí mucho...mucho...SUFRI MUCHO POR TU CULPA ... – la chica no lo soporto mas y las lagrimas de dolor y coraje resbalaron por sus mejillas, al tiempo que hablaba y le reclamaba al Hyuga, estaba desesperada, triste, lo único que quería era que le se fuera de ahí y no volverlo a ver nunca_

_- Y tu no sabes que yo también sufrí al decirte todas esas mentiras, y para que, para que el estúpido clan hiciera de mi lo que le viniera en gana y me casara con una completa desconocida, alejándome de la mujer que amo, alejándome de TI – el shinobi ya no estaba actuando como el mismo, pero eso que importaba, solo quería decirle a esa persona que tanto amaba lo mucho que ella significaba para el y para aclarar y ser perdonado, por tal estupidez cometida_

_- No te creo – dijo ella evitando su mirada, ya que si lo encaraba terminaría gritándole lo mucho que lo amaba y lo bastante que lo había extrañado_

_- Tienes que hacerlo – dijo el con arrogancia, luego tomo a la castaña por la cintura, la giro e hizo que esta quedara de frente a el – me conoces _

_- Eso pensaba – replico ella con furia, trato de zafarse del aprisionamiento, de evitar sus ojos platinados, pero le fue imposible_

_- Escucha. ¿qué mas quieres que te diga?_

_- Nada, nada, tus palabras me duelen mas de lo que te imaginas, por favor ya no digas mas – decía la maestra de las armas entre sollozos y esfuerzos desesperados por soltarse_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Por favor – dijo ella mirándolo fijamente – no me mientas, se que tu nunca me amaste como dices, si eso fuera cierto, no te habrías casado con esa tipa, no me hubieras abandonado y mucho menos me hubieras hecho sufrir_

_- Ya te dije mis razones, era una orden y no podía negarme, el clan me hubiera matado y a ti conmigo, yo no quería eso_

_- ¿De veras? – pregunto ella algo ingenua pero con algo de tristeza, se quedo algo incomoda ante tal comentario, y si eso habia sido verdad, entonces era tiempo de hacer algo Neji mientras tanto sonrió por sus adentros, extrañaba ver a esa Ten-ten ingenua que tanto le gustaba_

_- Es que, yo... – la chica no pudo concluir, pues los labios de el portador del byakugan los estaban "callando" en pocas palabras, y a pesar de que paso algo de tiempo, aun querían saber que sabor tenían los labios del otro_

_Neji la estaba besando con ternura, pasión, amor, todos esos sentimientos que por derecho y mandato divino le correspondían a ella y solo a ella, ¿cómo fue posible, como? Dejarse llevar por las reglas, el clan y de mas, y desperdiciar una vida junto a una mujer que no amaba y que casi no conocía, en vez de disfrutar una con la mujer que mas le importaba en el mundo, junto a unos preciosos hijos que serian igual a sus progenitores, y sobre todo la felicidad que el tanto ansiaba, la felicidad que no encontraría en otro lugar y que nadie, NADIE mas le podía brindar, solo aquella kunoichi castaña de ojos chocolate, solo ella, pero tenia que elegir una orden, en vez de el amor, si._

_La kunoichi se quedo impresionada al inicio, no quería disfrutar el momento, no quería sufrir mas con engaños, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que eso también fuera otra mentira, trato de escapar, de salir de ahí, pero fue inútil, el shinobi de ojos aperlados la tenia sujeta tan bien, que se dejo llevar por esas sensaciones que la tenían cautiva, dejo paso libre a la boca del Hyuga, y este comenzó a devorarla poco a poco, ella estaba inundada de emociones, no sabia nada y tampoco quería saber nada ya, pronto el volvería a ser de otra y eso le causaba mas tristeza aun, así que se dejo llevar aun mas._

_Los dos shinobis no se dieron cuenta de cuando fue que terminaron en la habitación de la kunoichi, para pronto ella le había dedicado una dulce y sincera sonrisa, el solo curveo un poco los labios y volvió a besarla, la chica no tomo resistencia, solo pensaba con alegría , aunque con un poco de tristeza, que el la amaba, a ella y nadie mas, que esa mujer que se decía su esposa, y que le juro amarla y respetarla siempre ante el altar, no era nada en su vida, y ella Si nunca lo seria, estaba feliz y aunque fuera solo por una noche, haría olvidar ese recuerdo amargo que le destruyo la vida, y haría que Neji fuera completamente suyo, como quisiera haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo y lamentablemente el destino no se los permitió._

_El, ahora tenia la oportunidad de reparar aunque sea un poco ese gran error. Paso así la noche y los dos durmieron juntos, tratando de olvidar lo ocurrido y disfrutándose mutuamente._

_00000000000000000000_

Los dos seguían ahí, besándose como si la vida se les fuera en ello, querían y estaban haciendo lo que hace cuatro años no pudieron, un rato después se separaron y el guapo shinobi hablo.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? – comento el con un poco de sequedad, pero con suplicia

- Tu que crees – contesto ella mirándolo fijamente

- Sabia que lo harías – contesto el con arrogancia

- Siempre he hecho lo que quieres ¿no?

- Si

Esa tarde, Ten-ten se la paso algo aturdida y preocupada, Neji le dijo que la veria en la noche, pero a decir verdad, tenia miedo, miedo de que algo malo pasara y ya no poder verlo mas.

Ella misma se sentía torpe, traidora, culpable, la pobre mujer en si no tenia la culpa de nada entre lo ocurrido entre Neji y ella, ser la gran kunoichi maestra de las armas no le daba derecho a convertir en una cornuda a la hermosa esposa del Hyuga, no sabia como actuar, que decir o que hacer, mucho menos se lo podía decir a sus amigas, eso seria verla como lo que era, la amante de Hyuga Neji, por que no era su amiga o su compañera, era su amante.

En la noche, Neji llego a la casa de Ten-ten, la saludo y rápidamente la volvió a besar con pasión desenfrenada, ante tal acto la kunoichi reacciono de forma negativa y separando a el hombre de ojos aperlados de su lado.

- Neji, esto no esta bien – dijo ella con algo de tristeza

- ¿Te arrepientes? – pregunto el con frialdad

- No, bueno es que... no tengo derecho a hacerle esto a tu esposa

- Lo tienes – dijo el abrazándola por la cintura – eres la única mujer que amo

- Yo también te amo y lo sabes de sobra, pero si nos descubren, si pasa algo, si me separan de ti y nunca vuelvo a tenerte cerca de mi, no lo soportaría, no quiero eso, no lo quiero – la castaña se soltó a llorar como magdalena, entre sollozos le decía a el ahora cabeza del bouke, lo mucho que lo apreciaba

- Deja de pensar en eso – comento él sin ninguna expresión o preocupación por el asunto

- No puedo Neji, ¿qué haremos? – pregunto ella un poco mas calmada, pero sin dejar de llorar

- Lo que hasta ahora – contesto el como si fuera algo obvio

- ¿qué cosa? – volvió a preguntar ella sin entender nada

- Seguir ignorándonos como en los últimos 4 años, aparentando que tu me odias y me desprecias como a nada en el mundo – dijo el seco y frió, al parecer no le gustaba mucho la idea a la castaña, no quería separarse de el

- Pero... – dijo ella para después ser interrumpida

- Pero, en las noches, cuando estemos solos, será algo diferente, solo seremos tu y yo, nadie mas – finalizo el con una cara de seriedad, pero sonriendo en sus adentros, muy en sus adentros

- ¿Sospecharan algo si te ven salir todos los días? – dijo ella haciendo que la preocupación la invadiera de nuevo

- ¿Sabes quien soy cierto? – comento el con mas arrogancia

- Claro, que tonta – ella sonrio para el y lo beso nuevamente

- ¿Mas tranquila? – pregunto el de nuevo y encarando sus ojos

- Si – respondió ella desviando la mirada, no era cierto, mintió, pues aunque si estaba tranquila, sentía nervios, miedo, dolor, y felicidad, que esa felicidad era mas que suficiente como para poder encarar al mundo entero con tal de poder estar junto a el amos de su vida.

Esa noche volvieron a estar juntos, el la besaba apasionadamente, recorría su espalda con sus frías y grandes manos, la acariciaba con mas y mas pasión, recargo un poco de su peso en ella y comenzó a recorrer nuevamente el hermoso cuerpo que esta ofrecía, cada curva, cada espacio, su boca y sus manos querían explorar cada cm de su cuerpo, sentirla suya, hacerla suya, drogarse con el perfume natural de la mujer a su lado, hasta que este se quedara grabado en su subconsciente, sentía una felicidad enorme que no podía ser explicada con palabras, solo con los actos.

Ella se dejaba llevar por la pasión y los placeres que ese momento le otorgaban, lo besaba y acariciaba como él a ella, quería grabarse su cuerpo de memoria, aspiraba el olor de el shinobi, sentía el cuerpo perfecto y bien marcado de él como ninguna otra vez, enredaba sus delicadas manos en el hermoso cabello de este, en señal de amor, de que no se detuviera, y vaya que él no pensaba hacerlo. Sintió como las sensaciones los llevaban mas y mas hasta el punto de querer ser uno.

Finalmente los dos llegaron a unirse y consumar su amor nuevamente, sentían un gran placer y un amor inconfundible, sus cuerpos y sus pensamientos también estaban juntos, ellos se sentían incapaz de separarse nuevamente, pero lamentablemente no podían seguir a si por mucho tiempo, el cayo delicadamente al lado de esta, y le dedico una mirada de amor, de dulcura, de esas que solamente eran conocidas por ella, y que exactamente eran para ella.

- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto él al ver la cara de la castaña

- En que te amo – dijo ella para mirarlo tiernamente y solo atino a besarlo – pensando ella, que haría lo que sea con tal de estar con el Hyuga, no importaba nada ni nadie, y si el destino ya se lo había quitado una vez, no dejaría que se lo quitara de nuevo.

Fuera de esa habitación, no existía nada mas entre ellos, simplemente un rechazo de la kunoichi hacia el genio y su odio que se supone era mas grande que el amor que le tuvo alguna vez.

Dentro de la alcoba, había un amor escondido que pasaba con los días y este aumentaba, que si era conocido seria totalmente desaprobado, un amor que mantenía oculta la relación de dos amantes sin rencores ni remordimientos, en pocas palabras, un **Amor Prohibido.**

* * *

Notas de la autora...

¿Qué tal eh?...jajajaj...hay perdón, bueno es que la neta yo no quería hacerle continuación al one-shot, pero después de leer un review y dos semanas después de pensarlo...me dije a mi misma...¨mi misma..por que los hiciste sufrir, que mala eres..ahora has una continuación y que tu conciencia quede tranquila"...y bueno ahí esta el resultado...jaja..que chistoso..weno espero que la disfruten y pss si no es mucha molestia...10 reviews no estaría mal...es para levantar mi autoestima que ahorita esta por los suelos, bien me voy y espero comentarios de lo que sea...bye...gracias por su apoyo...

Att

Azumí Hyuga


End file.
